The major objective of this proposal is to determine the impact of infections, especially the "chronic", "slow" and ill defined forms on disturbances of normal development in man. Through serial microbiologic, serologic, immunologic and clinical study of the pregnant mother and her offspring, emphasis will be placed on the role of the "chronic" intrauterine infections in production of disturbances of fetal development and malfunctions later in life. Insight into the pathogenesis of these disturbances will be approached through detailed investigation of routes transmission, effect of gestational age, antigenic variation amongst organisms and their relation to outcome of pregnancy and nature of disease in the newborn. Similar longitudinal studies in infected infants will be used to determine long term effects of "chronic" intrauterine infections.